


Goodbye

by StrangersmilesStrange



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Greg is hearbroken, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangersmilesStrange/pseuds/StrangersmilesStrange
Summary: My attempt to write a Mystrade ...Some of you might recognise this from Twitter.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to write a Mystrade ...  
> Some of you might recognise this from Twitter.

Three weeks now. He checked his mobile again:three weeks without a message.

At first he sent little texts; pushed the send button with a pounding heart because he feared a reply he didn't want to hear.But no, he was relieved to read how sorry Mycroft was. “ _No Probs”_ , he typed back... smiling... happy.

Then the fear came back; clenched an ice cold hand around his heart.

It went on like that.He stopped asking, just kept hoping for a message. Three weeks since the last one. Greg looked at his mobile with a sad smile.

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not available all the time... I'm sorry that work's a mess... that everything is a mess_ _…_ _I understand that it is difficult with me...”_

What he never understood was the fact that they had never been in public together… like _that._

“ _Are you_ _ashamed of me?"_ He asked, checking online to see that Mycroft has been quite active in public, as he always is.

_"It's okay... you don't have to say the words... it took me way too long because I didn't want to see..."_

He wiped away a single tear and sighed... There was one last thing he had to do.

[Time to walk on.

I love you... but I can't go on like this.

I know it's my fault.

Be happy.]

He stared at the message and deleted it again... too many words.

[Goodbye]

When the message was sent he switched off his mobile and rubbed his eyes.Sleep would be good. He hoped he could. The next day would be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course he didn't sleep, not for a minute.

“Damn it, get a grip on yourself, Greg!” he scolded himself as he got up to take a shower.

When he came back into the bedroom he switched on his mobile... held his breath when he checked his messages... and the cold was back... even worse than before: Mycroft hasn't read his message. It has been hours, and he knew this man was never far away from his mobile.

“Right... that's it then.” He said and got ready for work.

Shuffling into the Yard an hour later, he mumbled a quiet “Morning” as he hid himself behind a large coffee from his favourite coffee shop. Because, honestly, the coffee at NSY was undrinkable.

The rest of his day went about as well as he expected, and Greg thought more and more that he’d been stupid to show up. When they got in a case of a young man – now at the hospital – being beaten up by some homophobic blokes, Greg had enough.

[Why are you doing this to me?]

His eyes were burning with unshed tears when he sent the message, and he wished he was alone. [Gregory, what's wrong? M]

He almost laughed out loud when he read the text. He needed some time for himself.


End file.
